The Boy from the Bakery
by rezDesignDA
Summary: "Oh damn you Hiccup! You should just ask him out instead of being depressed and all!" Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Then tell me what to do! I can't just ask him out! He'll think that I'm a fucking stalker!" Astrid groaned. "Jesus! Ask him out or I'll do it for you! And that will be very embarrassing for you!"


Hiccup was somehow frustrated. He visited this little family bakery since weeks but he wasn't making any progress! The cute employee seems not even to take notice of him. All he had done so far was greeting, taking the order down and bring it over to Hiccup. Of course Hiccup had already tried to engage him in conversation but without success. If he just knew where this boy lives or just something. It really is frustrating. The first cute boy Hiccup had met in months and he just couldn't get him around! All he knew was that his name is Jack and that he works here. Probably fulltime. Hiccup sighed. "Anything else I can bring you?" Hiccup looked up and saw Jack. "You on a silver plate." Hiccup whispered. "Uh… I couldn't hear you." Hiccup shook his head and laid the money on the table. "It's alright. I have to go anyway."

"Oh damn you Hiccup! You should just ask him out instead of being depressed and all!" Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Then tell me what to do?! I can't just ask him out! He'll think that I'm a fucking stalker!" Astrid groaned. "Jesus! Ask him out or I'll do it for you! And that will be _very_ embarrassing for you!" She stretched the word `very` while saying this. Hiccup looked at her. "I swear I will kill ya if you do that!" But Astrid just smiled. "Try it."

Hiccup sat on the following day again in the bakery. He had brought a book along to disguise his actual reason to be here once again. Hiccup was sure that Jack thought he would come here to study because it was always quiet in here even when other peoples were around. Actually this had been the reason the first time Hiccup entered this little shop but after seeing Jack this changed. It was strange. Hiccup never makes such a fuss about asking someone out but Jack…. Jack was different.

Hiccup had gathered all his courage and wanted to speak up but then someone entered the shop. It was an older man with grey blue hair and with tattoos on his arms. "Hey Aster!" Jack greeted him and smiled. "The usual?" he asked and the man nodded. "Of course Jackie!" Jack prepared everything while he spoke with the man. "How are the bunnies? Still trying to escape their new little home?" Aster laughed. "Sure they are but shall they try! I've made some enhancements not even they can crack. Why don't you come over once again?" Jack placed the bag with the order on the counter. "Sure why not? You're bunnies are really cute!" Hiccup didn't listen any further. Jack also liked animals… and Hiccup just knew the dog for this job.

"So what can I bring you today? Coffee and a piece of cake like always?" Jack asked and smiled at Hiccup. "Yes thank you." Jack smiled at Hiccup once again before he disappeared once again behind the counter to prepare Hiccup's order. Hiccup bend own and looked at his trusting black dog. "This is your signal buddy. Just greet him when he comes back." He whispered towards the dog. Just in that moment Jack came back and placed everything on the table when a black something suddenly nudged Jack. "Oh hey there! Haven't seen you down there! May I…?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Sure." Jack knelt down and scratched the black something. "What's his name?" "Toothless." Jack chuckled. "He sure has a special name."

Hiccups' plan was working smoothly. It was the first time he and Jack really talked with each other but Hiccup didn't want to ruin this all with asking Jack now to go out with him. Since that day Jack called Hiccup by his name when he would greet him and Hiccup would take Toothless with him once in a while. Even the dog seemed to like Jack. Anyway, today was Christmas Eve and there weren't any customers in the shop this afternoon expect Hiccup. Outside was a snowstorm raging on but Hiccup didn't care. He had a hot chocolate.

"There isn't a lot going on today." Hiccup said to Jack who cleaned the tables. "It's always like that around the holidays." Hiccup looked at Jack. "Then why is the shop still open?" Jack chuckled. "Because of people like you. Those who search an escape from the cold outside." Hiccup smiled. "You're right." Jack sat down on the chair opposite Hiccup. "So tell me, you come here now for almost four months, always with the same book. No one reads this slowly." Hiccup felt caught. How could he have been so stupid to bring always the same book with him? "Well… it's a big book…" Jack chuckled. "Sure. You know what I think? I think you like someone who's always here so you come here too to get to know her or him better." Hiccup swallowed but Jack hadn't ended yet. "The problem is, you always sit here alone. You don't talk to anyone expect to me." This was _bad. Really bad._ "I think you're just too shy to talk to him or her right?"

Hiccup felt like a stone hit his head. Wait what? It was so obvious but Jack didn't see it? Wait… maybe Jack was just mocking around. Hiccup was unsure what to say. "I uh…" Hiccup slapped himself innerly. Jack just smiled at him. "Who is it?" _Fuck_. "I'm sorry." Hiccup grabbed his things and literally ran away. _**Fuck**_!

It was New Year's Eve and Hiccup walked through the streets. There were just too many people! Why the hell had he decided to take Toothless for a walk shortly before midnight? He was stupid. He cursed himself since the day he had run away. He was acting like a fucking child! Hiccup got jostled and lost the grip of Toothless leash. The dog had been pulling on it since a while and now he was free and ran away. "Toothless! Come back here!" Hiccup immediately pulled himself together and followed his dog through the crows. "You useless dog! I swear when I catch ya I'll-" Hiccup stopped himself when he saw Toothless licking Jack's fingers. That was why Toothless had pulled so desperately. He had smelled Jack. Toothless had known that Jack was here too.

Jack smiled at the dog. "Now, now there. I'm sure your owner isn't that far away. In fact I know him and I have to say sorry to him." Jack said and looked up at Hiccup. "I am truly sorry about what I said. It's none of my business." Hiccup shook his head. "To be honest. It's very well of your business." Jack frowned. "'cause… I was there the whole time because… of you." Jack slowly stood up. He had been kneeling in front of Toothless. In the background they could already hear the people counting down from ten. Jack just starred at Hiccup. He… had been there the whole time just for him? For the white haired and blue eyed boy who stood the whole day long behind the counter? But Hiccup was handsome and he… he was just Jack. "I saw you there and I just… wanted to know you better. I was afraid asking you out because I thought you would think that I'm a fucking stalker. Jesus! I just…" Hiccup huffed. He didn't know how to out this right again.

Jack came closer to Hiccup and looked into his green eyes. "This is such a cliché." Jack said and Hiccup was confused. He could hear how the people had ended their countdown and how they cheered now but he could only look at Jack. That was when Jack leaned forwards and kissed him. Just for a few seconds but it was long enough to make Hiccup heart flutter. "Happy new year." Jack whispered, unsure how the other will react but Hiccup smiled at him widely. "Happy new year Jack."


End file.
